


I'll Show You Again

by mukario



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Burns, F/M, Fluff, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something triggers an old memory in Roy's head. Next thing he knows, he's heading to the lieutenant's apartment. Short suckish one-shot, post-Brotherhood.<br/>(reuploaded from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Again

It was shortly after Roy's eyesight was regained, and everything seemed to return to normal. He sat in his office, an Ishvalan book in his hand.

Riza opened the door. "Sir," she said. "It's getting late, why don't you call it a night?"

He looked up. "I guess you're right," he said as he stood up and stretched. He walked with Riza toward the door.

"How has your research been going, sir?" Riza asked and they walked down the hallway together. She began to unbutton her military jacket.

"Fine, I suppose," Roy shrugged. "I'm still memorizing all there is to know about the Ishvalan culture.

Riza took her jacket off, and instead of her usual dark turtleneck, she was wearing a t-shirt with a low collar. From the back, he could see the top of her tattoo peeking out.

"How's your back?" he blurted out.

Riza stopped and stared at him.

"Have the burns cause you any problems?"

"It's been a while since I've had them, sir," she said. "They're fine."

"Would you mind..." Roy trailed off. "Ah, nevermind."

"What is it, sir?"

"Would you mind if I look at it again?" he continued. "Your back?"

Riza paused for a moment.

"I guess not," Roy half-smiled and continued walking. "Don't worry about it, it was rude of me to ask anyway."

"Wait, sir!"

He turned around to her.

She drew a deep breath. "I wouldn't mind. Please come with me to my apartment tonight."

"Alright, if you don't mind," Roy said, and followed her out of the building.

.

.

.

Riza's apartment wasn't too far from Central Headquarters, and they reached it in minutes. Riza unlocked the door and was greeted by a hyper Black Hayate, who jumped on Roy as soon as he walked in.

"Hayate, bad," Riza scolded, and took her gun out of its holster on her belt and pointed it at the dog. He whimpered and quickly ran away, and Roy and Riza followed.

"You know, you shouldn't treat your dog that way," Roy pointed out.

"Oh, right, you love dogs, don't you, sir?" Riza smirked.

"You can dropped the 'sir'," Roy said while laughing. "You don't have to call me that while we're not at work."

"Right," Riza placed her jacket on the back of one of the chairs that sat in the middle of the room. "Anyway, I guess I better show you what you came here for."

"You don't have to show me immediately, you can take your time," Roy said quickly. "I mean, if you're not comfortable-"

"I've showed you before, and I'll show you again." Riza cut him off. "I'll be right back." She disappeared into her bedroom.

Roy plopped down on the couch and rested his chin in his hands. He had no idea why he had the sudden urge to see Riza's back again. He hadn't seen it since she asked him to burn it. The burns had healed quite nicely, but he still wanted to make sure.

Riza came out of the room, holding a jacket on her shoulders to cover herself. She sighed before turning away from him, and she let the jacket drop to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself.

It looked just as it did the last time Roy saw it, but the burns were paler. He stepped forward and traced his finger along what was left of the tattoo.

"Thank you."

Roy looked up, surprised. "What for?"

"For ridding me of the burden my father gave me," she whispered. "It's been a relief ever since you burned it a few years ago. Thank you." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Lieutenant..."

"Don't call me 'lieutenant'," she interrupted. "We're not at work, remember? Just call me Riza."

"Riza..." He walked closer and wrapped his arms around the front of her, and rested his hands on hers. "I'm glad I relieved you, but...I still  _hurt_  you..."

"Don't worry about that." She closed her eyes. "Thank you, Roy."

They continued to stand there until Hayate began begging for food.


End file.
